Harry Potter and the Dark Wars
by Kidwriter
Summary: ***NOT COMPLETE***My own little book five. So far there are only four complete chapters, please R&R. It's about the Dark Wars starting, and Harry has another great adventure.
1. The Letter

Chapter 1- The letter  
  
Harry Potter was an unusual boy, no doubt about that. Although most people in the muggle world did not view him as abnormal at all, except that he had the most wild scar on his forehead. (Muggle is the world that magical people use for non-magical folks)  
  
Years before Harry found out that he was a wizard, he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle. Harry was told that he was living with them because his parents had died in a car crash. Just around four years ago, Harry found out he was a wizard, and his parents were killed by the evil Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry was going to be starting his fifth year at Hogwarts, the wizarding school he attended, and he could not wait. He was on summer vacation, and this summer vacation would change the rest of his summer vacations forever. **********  
  
Harry woke up because of the usual banging around of his oversized uncle, and his extremely big cousin, Dudely. Harry reached over to his bedside table, and looked at the clock.  
  
"Four o'clock," he shouted, "they must be mad!"  
  
Harry grabbed his glasses and ran down the steps. His relatives waking this early triggered something in Harry, and he knew it couldn't be good. Downstairs he found his aunt and uncle looking very disturbed. A muggle machine was was displaying pictures of flashes of green light upon dark country sides. Harry knew what this machine was, for he had lived with muggles for his whole life.  
  
Those pictures disturbed Harry though. His previous year at Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort had risen to power again. Harry remembered those flashes of green light were undoubtedly the Avada Kedavra curse at work. His previous year that same curse was almosed used on him by Lord Voldemort himself. Harry knew that those flashes of light were from Lord Voldemort and his minions using that curse.  
  
"Twelve people dead in the same night?" Harry heard his uncle say. "This cannot just be lightning! One of the people from my office was killed!"  
  
Harry's uncle worked at a drill factory. He didn't have many employees, so this was a big deal.  
  
Then Aunt Petunia said, "Well, I believe those newscasters. And I will keep believing them until I hear other wise."  
  
"Don't be foolish woman," Uncle Vernon shouted. Harry pictured his face turning many shades of purple. "All of these strikes are not far from Privet Drive. I think it has something to do with the boys kind!"  
  
Harry was used to being refered to as "the boy," or "it," so this didn't bother him much. "Maybe I shouldn't have told Uncle Vernon about how I was almost killed last year," Harry thought. It was true that he told Uncle Vernon and Dudely this, just so he could rub in his face that he was better than the rest of them.  
  
"I can't believe you can even think of that! There are so few of those people these days there is no way they can strike so near to us. And plus, there's been a lot of storms lately, they probably got caught out in one!" screamed Aunt Petunia.  
  
Harry was thinking of where Dudley was and then all the sudden he was picked up off the ground from his collar.  
  
"I'm gonna tell Daddy and Mommy your listening to their conversation, spat Dudley. "They'll give me back my room for sure."  
  
Harry had gotten Dudley's old room a few years back, and it was they best thing his Aunt and Uncle had ever done for him. He loved his room, because for the beginning part of his life he was locked in a cabinet under the stairs.  
  
Dudley ran into the kitchen where his parents were, dragging Harry along with him. Harry knew he was in trouble. He wasn't supposed to come out of his room until six o'clock. When Uncle Vernon saw Harry, he turned from purple to a shade of pinkish-red.  
  
"See Petunia, Harry here could have been out killing all of those people!" yelled Uncle Vernon, spitting pieces of a pastry onto Harry.  
  
"Nonsense," roared Aunt Petunia, "I checked to make sure he was in bed before that news report came on!"  
  
Harry chuckled to himself. So Aunt Petunia did think he did it, so she probably thought it was someone from the wizarding world also. The two didn't realize what Aunt Petunia said, and went on with their argument. Dudley was obviously sad that Harry didn't get in trouble, so he ran sulking to his room. Harry ran to his room too. He had a headache, probably because he hadn't had enough sleep. **********  
  
Harry woke up later that morning being pecked by his Snowy Owl, Hedwig. She had a small letter attached to her leg. This would seem very unusual to muggles, but this is exactly how people in the wizarding world send letters. Harry untied the letter and Hedwig cooed. Then she flew over and went to sleep in her dark cage.  
  
Harry opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Harry, You have probably seen on the muggle tevelision that many people have been killed lately. As you probably expected, this is the work of Lord Voldemort. The magical community has suffer great losses in the "Dark War." Voldemort is demolishing everything in his path, just as he used to. Under the circum stances, I am allowing you to stay with Sirius Black next year. He is the only person I know that has such love for you, and he will do any thing to save you. For the rest of the summer, you will stay with your Aunt and Uncle. Do not be worried as of right now, for not much is happening.  
  
~Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry was ecstatic. His best wish had come true, he was finally going to be able to leave the Dursley's. He quickly got out his parchment and quill, and started writing letters to Hermione and Ron, his two best friends in the whole world. When he was done writing the letters, he ran downstairs and told his Aunt and Uncle he would be moving away. They were seemed to be more happy than he was. 


	2. An Unexpected Loss

Chapter 2- An unexpected loss  
  
The rest of the summer went by real fast for Harry. He had sent a letter to Sirius and told hime the good news. Sirius responded saying that he now had a house and was ready for anyone to come and start living with him. Harry had never gotten a response from Hermione though, and was wondering why.  
  
Harry didn't let Hermione's absent letter get in the way of his summer fun, though. Since he told his Aunt and Uncle the good news they started treating him a lot better. They actually let him go out every now and then, and he finally realised how many muggles there were in the world.  
  
One time when he went out onto his front lawn he met a girl named Adria. Adria was a nice girl, about two months younger than Harry. The two spent many nights out on the front lawn together. One evening when he was going outside to play with the neighborhood kids he saw Adria and she was inviting him over. Then and there he realised that he would be missing something when her left Privet Drive, and it would be Adria.  
  
When the day came that they had to leave, Harry was very sad. He really did not want to leave, for he had been having the best summer vacation ever. Then Harry realized he was going back to the wizarding world and once again had high spirits about leaving.  
  
Uncle Vernon had a hard time packing all of Harry's new stuff in the trunk. Just a few days before the day they left, Uncle Vernon finnaly took him to get his school supplies. He dropped Harry off at the Leak Cauldron where he went to Diagon Alley and got his stuff. (Diagon Alley is an entirely muggle-free shopping center.)  
  
Harry had inherited a small fortune from his parents when they died so whenever he goes to Diagon Alley he buys a lot. Harry always seems to forget his friends bithdays, so this year he bought them all nice presents. He bought Herione a gift certificate to Flourish & Blotts so she can get whatever books she wants, and he bought Ron a ton of candy. Harry thought that much candy would last the boy the entire year, but then he remebered how much Ron like Chocolate frogs, and thought otherwise.  
  
When they finally reached the train station, Harry knwe exactyly what to do. Every year all of the students had to go to platform nine and three quarters. In Harry's first year he wondered how to do this unttill he met Ron's mom. All you have to do is walk into the barrier separating platforms 9 and 10.  
  
Before Harry even stepped in the train station his relatives were gone without saying goodbye. So, Harry foun the wall and walked through it, and as he went through it seemed like another world opened up for him.  
  
He saw the glimmering Hogwarts Express there. Bt there was something odd about the train station. Normally there would only be one or two guards, but here Harry sawabout thirty. He was wondering why whe he suddenly remebered, the Dark Wars. He didn't think that he would ever be this close to any of the soldiers of the war, but then he remember that even Mr. Weasly probably is.  
  
As soon as he got to the train five of the guards came around him and said, "This way Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry was used to specail treatment because of his troubled past, but he never thought he would have body guards like this. The whole reason of this special treatment is the year before Voldemort tried to kill him. Voldemort's greatest wish is that he will one day get to kill Harry Potter, as Harry found out last year.  
  
The men took Harry up on the train and he saw tons of more bodyguards, one stationed at the entrance of each compartment. Harry walked to the back of the train, and he headed for the compartment he normally shared with Ron and Hermione. When he got back there he saw Ron, Hermione, and Bill (Ron's brother) in the compartment.  
  
Harry said "hi" to everyone and sat down with a puzzled look looking at Bill.  
  
"Good day," he said, "you may be wondering why I am here. You all have heard that the Dark wars have started. Every single worker for the Ministry of Magic has been turned to help fight off he-who-must-not-be- named. The other night the Ministry got a threat that many students will be murdered this year. At that warning, the Ministry jumped into action. I am here to protect you all. Now, if such an attack would accur on this trip, which I doubt it will, every single worker here will aid you as best as possible. Only kids and people in the Ministry of Magic are allowed on the train. In every compartment there is a body guard, and outside every compartment there is one. Now, just to let you all know, Albus Dumbledore is on the train, and as we all know, he is the only person that-murderous-fool is afraid of."  
  
Everyone in the compartment laughed when Bill said "that-murderous- fool" wich made all of their spirits high. Just then Draco Malfoy (Harry's arch-enimie from his first day of school at hogwarts) walked in.  
  
"Excuse me sir," said Bill in a very professional voice, "are you on the list for this compartment?"  
  
"Uh... no." said Draco.  
  
"Well, then would you mind leaving or I may have to move you myself, we are on very strict guidelines here." said Bill in his professional voice.  
  
Draco got this "I don't understand whats going on face" and stormed out of the cabin. Harry looked over at Hermione, for the first time all day, and she had a very tired-sad face on, but she was still laughing.  
  
Harry asked Ron to move over next to Bill so he could talk to Hermione.  
  
"Wasn't that the funniest thing youv'e ever seen?" said Harry.  
  
Hermione nodded, but she still looked very sad.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, whats wrong?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione's eyes welled up with tears and she sputterd out "V-v-v-olde- mort... k-k-killed... my f-f-fath-er."  
  
Hermione collapsed into her luggage beside her crying. Harry looked at Ron and Bill and they nodded in a kind of "we-already-knew" way. Hary leaned over and hugged Hermione. She got up and hugged him back. Harry knew that Voldemort loved to kill muggles and mud-bloods(people who are half muggle, and half wizard) but he never realized it would hit so close to home. The rest of the trip everyone talked and had a lot of fun, but there was still a sad aura in the air.  
  
When the snack cart came around, Harry, as usual, bought snacks for everyone. Ron finally got his Mertha Jahilda card from the chocolate frogs. For his first time ever, Harry got a metal flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Bean's, and Bill was marveling over a cream puff. Hermione however did not join in the fun, but just layed back and relaxed the rest of the trip. 


	3. The Missing Hat

Chapter 3-The Missing Hat  
  
When they reached the castle of Hogwarts, everything seemed very different. There were so many more people than usual. And, Hagrid was not there to take the first years by boat to the castle, they all had to walk. (Hagrid was the gamekeeper at the castle, and he was last years Care of Magical Creatures Teacher)  
  
Harry saw how disappointed that all of the first years were because they couldn't sail across the giant lake. Harry remembered his first year. He was so nervous, he knew close to nothing about the wizarding world. Back then he wished he wasn't told he was a wizard, because he was so scared that he would be killed by Voldemort.  
  
While they were walking Hermione leaned over to Harry and said, "I never knew what it was like to lose someone before. Now I've lost someone who was killed by the evilest 'man' in the world. I now think I feel how you feel, but just not as bad. I still have my mom, you have no one."  
  
Harry's eye's welled up. Harry never realized how bad Hermione was hurting, he never knew her dad, and he didn't like muggles too much. Again, Harry leaned over and gave Hermione a deep hug. He had someone who finally felt close to as he did. He finally had someone he could share his deepest feelings with because of this one thing. It was wonderful.  
  
As they entered the entrance hall, the wonderful smell of the food that was being prepared wafted through all of their nostrils.  
  
"FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" screamed Professor McGonagall, head of the Griffyndor house.  
  
All of the first years then followed Professor McGonnagall into the great hall.  
  
The wizarding school of Hogwarts is divided into four different houses. These houses are; Griffyndor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw and each house has its own students. The students are picked into their houses according to their personalities. The Griffyndor house was know for bravness, and this Harry Potter had. Him, Hermione, and Ron were all part of the Griffyndor house.  
  
As the students waited in the entrance hall, Peeves, the school's poltergeist, was seen flying round sulking.  
  
"What's wrong, Peeves?" shouted Lee Jordan, one of Fred and Georges friends.  
  
"Dumbledore told me to lea-ve." Peeves started to cry into his long robes.  
  
"HAHA-HA-HA! I fooled you! Hehehehe." At that Peeves spat at Lee, and then ran off very happily.  
  
Fred and George were Ron's older brothers. Along with these two and Bill, Ron had another older brother named Charlie and a younger sister (a year younger, actually) named Ginny. Since there were so many people in Ron's family, he was often given hand-me-downs from his older brothers. One time Fred gave him a robe that totally disapeared if you didn't shower the night before.  
  
"That," as Ron tells his friends almost never, "was the most embarassing moment of my life. I was just sitting and class and all the sudden all I had left was my underwear"  
  
Just then Professor McGonagall stormed out of the Great Hall. She seemed a mixture of angry and sad. She was rushing toward Professor Dumbledore's office. A lot of murmurs started going through the croud.  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped up to where Harry was standing.  
  
"I know what she's all angry about," he said. "Someone took the Sorting Hat!"  
  
The sorting hat is a magical hat that all of the first years put on. The hat determines which house the students will go to. It does this by somehow reading the students minds.  
  
Harry felt so angry. He didn't quite know why, but a surge of pure hat for Malfoy rushed through him. It was probably because the sorting hat had let him stay out of Slytherin in his first year. You see, all of the students that go into Slytherin normally come out as Dark and bad wizards.  
  
Professor McGonagall stepped out of Dumbledore office. She told everyone to enter the great hall immediately. Everyone sat down and looked up at the stool where the Sorting Hat normally stood.  
  
Professor McGonagall put her wand up to her throat and muttered, "Sonorous."  
  
This spell, as Harry had found out the year before, makes peoples voices much louder.  
  
"I have just received some disturbing information," boomed the Headmistress. "It seems there has been a theft." Everyone in the Great Hall gasped. "Our beloved Sorting Hat has been stolen. I am asking for every Prefect to go to their houses and search. You will also be accompanied by our school bodyguards." The Professor smiled sweetly and sat down.  
  
Hermione stood up. "Uh-I forgot to tell you guys but I got a letter from an owl this year." She pulled a shiny object from her Cloak pocket. "I'M A PREFECT!" She sounded very excited when she said this.  
  
Only about ten of the bodyguards stayed. All of the others were leaving to help with the search. It seemed like hours before some people started coming back into the Great Hall, and everyone who was waiting was very hungry.  
  
The first Party to come back was Hufflepuff. They walked into the Great Hall and shook their heads. Then the Slytherin Group came back in, and also looked very sad, and they shook their heads too.  
  
About 15 minutes later their were many footsteps heard outside the Great Hall, and walked in the Ravenclaw and Griffyndor groups holding and old battered hat that was yelling at them. 


	4. The Unusual Sorting

Chapter 4-The Unusual Sorting  
  
Finally, after trying to get the Sorting Hat to talk about what happened (he just wanted to do his job), the sorting started. The Sorting Hat took a while on the first person. The hat seemed to be fighting in his magical brain where he was going to put the person.  
  
Finally, after debating for ten minutes he yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The next person, (Charles Fluet) was also put into Slytherin. As a matter of fact, the first ten people were put into Slytherin. The Headmaster noticed this and went to examine the hat.  
  
"The hat has been hexed!" shouted Dumbledore.  
  
A shock ran through the crowd. Dumbledore walked over to the Prefects that had not sat down left. He was told that the Sorting Hat was found in the Griffyndor common room.  
  
"I would like for all of the already sorted people to step forward." Said Dumbledore.  
  
The ten people emerged from the Slytherin table. Many of them looked rather disturbed by Dumbledore. They all really wanted to eat.  
  
"I will examine the hat carefully, and try to destroy the hex. In the mean time, all of the first years will sit at this table."  
  
Dumbledore pointed his wand behind him and magically appeared a table, just like all the others. It was just like all the other tables, it had golden plates, and golden goblets at each seat.  
  
There was a rustle through the crowd as Dumbledore said, "LET THE FEAST BEGIN!"  
  
As he said this, he called for Professor McGonagall, and a new (woman) teacher that Harry thought he had never seen before, but she looked oddly familiar. She had a wild sneer on her face, and she had long light-blonde flowing hair.  
  
"This, students, is your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Narcissa Malfoy."  
  
"She must have been the one that hexed the hat!" Yelled Ron.  
  
"Ron, Dumbledore trusts her, so we should too, and plus she seems to be willing to help not deceive." Said Hermione.  
  
"I don't care Hermione," said Harry, "she's bound to hate us, so I hate her too. She's a Malfoy, remember?! It's in her nature to hate us!"  
  
It was true that Narcissa Malfoy was bound to hate them, for she was Draco Malfoy's mom. But again, Dumbledore trusted her enough to let her be a teacher, so Harry trusted she was there to help, not harm.  
  
After they left the Great Hall, food arose out of nowhere onto their platters and plates. The Goblets filled with Pumpkin Juice, and there was enough food for all. There was Ham, Turkey, wonderful Puddings, and other beautiful deserts. After the shock of all the food appearing, all of them dug in.  
  
"Pass me the Pumpkin Pasties, Hermione." Spat Ron with a mouthful of Turkey.  
  
Everyone ate until they could eat no more. It was easily eleven o'clock until they were done eating, since they started around ten. This was definitely a different sorting ceremony than normal. Often Harry would think back to his own sorting, and how the Sorting Hat took a while to decide which house to put him in. Luckily he was put into Griffyndor and he made many new friends.  
  
One person that Harry made friends with was Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw student in her sixth year. She played the wizarding game Quidditch, a sport that Harry loved. She was a seeker, just as Harry was. Harry really like Cho Chang, and last year he asked her to the Yule Ball, a dance that Hogwarts hosted. Sadly, she was already going with Cedric Diggory, who died later that year.  
  
After the plates were taken away and wiped clean, Albus Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked back in with the hat.  
  
"We have found the problem and corrected it. Would all of the first years please come up here so the sorting may begin!" said Dumbledore. "Actually, how about we teach the first years the Hogwarts school song."  
  
When he said this he leaned over to the Headmistress and said, "I love this song!" in a very excited tone.  
  
She responded saying, very dully, "I hate this song."  
  
"All students that know the song, sing along please!" said Dumbledore.  
  
An exasperated sound rolled through the crowd of students as they all stood up and took in deep breaths.  
  
"Why does he make us do this every year!" Said Harry sounding very appalled by Dumbledore.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, music started playing and the students started singing the Hogwarts school song:  
  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
  
Teach us something please,  
  
whether we be old and bald  
  
or young with scabby knees,  
  
our heads could do with filling  
  
with some interesting stuff,  
  
for now they're bare and full of air,  
  
dead flies and bits of fluff,  
  
so teach us things worth knowing,  
  
bring back what we've forgot,  
  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
  
and learn until our brains all rot.  
  
As they were singing, like always, everyone had a different tune and you could not pick out one particular word. Harry sung in a very low sad voice, as Ron was jumping up and down singing, with no particular beat. As always, Dumbledore was singing very cheerfully and swaying, trying to get the teachers to do the same.  
  
"And now, without any further ado," when he said this he leaned further away from the teachers and said in a quieter tone "and since the teachers think you should go to bed soon," he leaned back and talked in a normal voice again, "LET THE SORTING BEGIN!"  
  
The first person to be re-sorted was Charles Fluet. He was a blonde haired boy, and was kind of lanky. He reminded Harry of himself. He was sorted into Griffyndor, and there was a loud applause from the Griffyndor table when he sat down.  
  
The next person to be sorted was Jennifer Tabb, and she was quickly put into Ravenclaw. Harry glanced over to her table as she sat down, and caught a glimpse of Cho. Oh, how beautiful she was with the moon from the enchanted ceiling behind her.  
  
The next boy (Keon Macey) was sorted into Slytherin. He had a very happy smile on his face as he ran over. He shook hands with Draco Malfoy, and then took a seat next to one of Draco's best friends, Goyle.  
  
Goyle was one of Draco's friends since the first year. He served as a bodyguard for Draco, along with Draco's other friend, Crabbe. They all took much pride in picking on Hermione, Harry, and Ron as much as they possible could. By the time they sorting was over, Griffyndor had 10 more students.  
  
Colin Creevy took pride in greeting all of the new students, and while he was doing this he liked to show them all to Harry. By the time they were dismissed from the great hall, it was 11:45 and all of them were very eager to get to bed.  
  
As they made their way up to the Griffyndor common room, Hermione warned all the new students about the trick steps and changing staircases, just as Percy had done in their first year. She told them all the password (Caput Draconis) and they all walked inside.  
  
Harry, Ron, and two other boys in his dorm (Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom) all walked up the steps to the boy's dorm. They found their trunks already there, and put them right below their beds.  
  
Then Harry went downstairs, showered, got dressed, got into his four-poster bead and quickly fell asleep. 


End file.
